Demon
'Creation & Culture' The first demon was created by Lucifer , an archangel, after God banished him from Heaven for refusing to revere humans. In revenge, he took a human woman - Lilith - and stripped away her humanity to make her the first demon. For this offense, God commanded Michael to imprison Lucifer in a cage in hell. Demons have a belief system analogous to humans, but while humans believe in God as their higher power, demons view Lucifer as theirs. A token of this, it should be noted that few Demons have chances to observe and see Lucifer. All demons were once originally human spirits, which become demonic when tortured in Hell until their humanity is lost. Prior to becoming demons, it is unclear on what criteria the human spirits are judged as being worthy of Hell, other than selling one's soul to a Crossroads Demon or being a witch. 'Hell' Demons seem to operate in Hell as a base of operations. Time in Hell has been often been suggested to move slower than time on Earth. For instance, in Supernatural, Dean spends four months in Earth time in Hell, but he reports that time passes differently there, and for him it was more like forty years. This makes three days on earth roughly equivalent to a year in Hell. This could be an exaggeration, however, as torture and lack of sunrise can indeed affect one's ability to judge time. There is a hierarchy in Hell, although somewhat loose, with some demons more powerful than others. Specific examples of the hierarchy in Hell include the King of Hell and the King of the Crossroads Demons. Demon allegiances are rarely long-lasting. Some more powerful demons are able to move freely between Hell and the mortal realm. However, most others are trapped and can only escape through portals such as Devil's gates. 'Characteristics' On Earthly planes, Demons usually do not have bodies of their own. Other demons appear as a ‘black smoke’ in their incorporeal form. Their presence may leave traces of sulfur. They manifest by possessing humans, alive or recently deceased, via Demonic Possession. Exorcism will drive the demon from its human host and return it to Hell. A possessed human may incur physical damage while the demon is present, including fatal injuries, but will typically survive until they are dispossessed. A high volume of dispossessed individuals die; demons seem to enjoy wearing out their meatsuits. Humans possessed by demons exhibit black, red, yellow or white eyes depending on the level of the demon involved. Demons themselves, and people close to the gates of Hell, see the "real" decaying faces of demons, not just the body they use to walk the earth. It appears that angels can as well. Demons abilities and weaknesses vary depending on the apparent rank of the demon. Demons share many strengths and weaknesses with ghosts. 'Abilities' * Lower-hierarchy powers: :* Mind control :* Telepathy and telekinesis :* Superhuman strength and enhanced endurance :* Seeing Reapers :* Resistance to extreme temperatures * Upper-hierarchy powers: :* Pyrokinesis :* Injury to humans by thought :* Destruction of objects with telekinesis :* Overpowering or possessing Reapers :* Resurrecting people at will 'Vulnerabilities & Preventative Measures' * Regarding possession and locating: :* Exorcism: When a demon is exorcised via ritual, it returns to Hell :* Preventative Charms: Some amulets can prevent possession. :* Preventative symbol tattoos: In Supernatural, Sam and Dean have had one of the protection symbol tattooed on their chests. :* Hex Bags: Hex Bags can be used to help disguise and hide a persons whereabouts from demons. * Death: :* Death by the Colt: The only method of permanent dispatch was to shoot them with the Colt and one of the original bullets. :* Death by Angels: In Season 4, it is shown that angels have the power to kill demons. :* Death by Scythe: It is mentioned multiple times that Death's Scythe can also kill demons. :* Death by salting and burning earthly remains: It has been seen that demons, like spirits, can be killed by burning the bones of the original bodies they had as humans, before they became demons. * General hinderance: :* Holy Water and Consecrated Ground: While most have some vulnerability to Holy Water, higher level demons, such as Lilith and Azazel, appear immune. :* Salt: Most cannot cross a line of salt and they feel intense pain when they come in contact with it. Hunters use it in shotguns to wound them. :* Iron: They cannot cross an iron line, and can be hurt with an iron rod. :* Palo Santo - Burns in a similar way to Holy Water. :* Devil's Trap - A symbol that is marked on the floor or ceiling that can trap a demon within it. Key of Solomon The Key of Solomon lists 72 specific Mid-Level demons that can be bound for service of specific tasks or to give special abilities. The 72 Demons The demons' names (given below) are taken from the Ars Goetia, a section in the Key of Solomon. 1. King Bael 2. Duke Agares 3. Prince Vassago 4. Marquis Samigina 5. President Marbas 6. Duke Valefor 7. Marquis Amon 8. Duke Barbatos 9. King Paimon 10. President Buer 11. Duke Gusion 12. Prince Sitri 13. King Beleth 14. Marquis Leraje 15. Duke Eligos 16. Duke Zepar 17. Count/President Botis 18. Duke Bathin 19. Duke Sallos 20. King Purson 21. Count/President Marax 22. Count/Prince Ipos 23. Duke Aim 24. Marquis Naberius 25. Count/President Glasya-Labolas 26. Duke Buné 27. Marquis/Count Ronové 28. Duke Berith 29. Duke Astaroth 30. Marquis Forneus 31. President Foras 32. King Asmoday 33. Prince/President Gäap 34. Count Furfur 35. Marquis Marchosias 36. Prince Stolas 37. Marquis Phenex 38. Count Halphas 39. President Malphas 40. Count Räum 41. Duke Focalor 42. Duke Vepar 43. Marquis Sabnock 44. Marquis Shax 45. King/Count Viné 46. Count Bifrons 47. Duke Vual 48. President Häagenti 49. Duke Crocell 50. Knight Furcas 51. King Balam 52. Duke Alloces 53. President Caim 54. Duke/Count Murmur 55. Prince Orobas 56. Duke Gremory 57. President Ose 58. President Amy 59. Marquis Orias 60. Duke Vapula 61. King/President Zagan 62. President Valac 63. Marquis Andras 64. Duke Haures 65. Marquis Andrealphus 66. Marquis Cimeies 67. Duke Amdusias 68. King Belial 69. Marquis Decarabia 70. Prince Seere 71. Duke Dantalion 72. Count Andromalius Seven Deadly Sins The early Roman Catholic Church divided sins into those which could be forgiven (venial sins) and capital sins which would result in eternal damnation unless confessed during the sacrament of Confession. Capital sins were known as Deadly Sins because they could have a fatal effect on an individual’s soul. The Seven Deadly Sins were formalised by Pope Gregory the Great in the 6th Century, although the concept of major human vices dated back to Greek times. They were, from most serious to least: pride, envy, anger, sadness, avarice, gluttony, and lust. In 1589, Peter Binsfeld paired each of the Seven Deadly Sins with a demon, who tempted people by means of the associated sin. According to Binsfeld's Classification of Demons, the pairings are as follows: :Lust: Asmodeus :Gluttony: Beelzebub :Greed: Mammon :Sloth: Belphegor :Wrath: Satan :Envy: Leviathan :Pride: Lucifer The Roman Catholic Church also recognizes seven holy virtues which correspond to each of the seven deadly sins. :Vice: Virtue :Lust: Chastity :Gluttony: Temperance :Greed:Charity :Sloth:Diligence :Wrath: Forgiveness :Envy: Kindness :Pride: Humility Category:Characters Category:Enemy Characters Category:Monsters